Galvatron
Galvatron is the leader of the decepticons in Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. He transforms into a laser cannon. He was once Megatron, but after losing at Autobot City and being pushed out of Astrotrain by Starscream, he was reformatted into Galvatron by Unicron. He plotted to rule the galaxy forever, but was defeated by Rodimus Prime who threw him out of Unicron's left eye chamber. In Transformers G1 After Megatron was severely injured by Optimus Prime and was tossed out of Astrotrain, by Starscream, he and the other badly injured Decepticons were floating in space. As they were floating in space, they eventually came across Unicron. Because of his success in killing Optimus, Megatron was demanded by Unicron to destroy Optimus' Matrix of Leadership, which was passed down to their new leader; Ultra Magnus. In return, Megatron was offered a new body and new troops to command, along with a ship for transportation, and that Unicron would let him live. Megatron initially declined the offer as he didn't want to be a servant towards anyone. However, Megatron quickly accepted Unicron's terms after Unicron attempted to kill him. Megatron was then fully repaired with a new body and transformation, and was renamed, Galvatron. Upon acquiring his new henchmen; Scourge, the Sweeps, and Cyclonus, as well as acquiring a new ship, Galvatron departed for Cybertron to be proclaimed as the true leader of the Decepticons, and additionally, to kill Starscream. When Galvatron reached Cybertron, interrupting Starscream's coronation, Starscream asked if he was Megatron. But Galvatron replied by transforming into a cannon, and shooting a powerful energy beam into Starscream, killing him. After he killed Starscream, all of the Decepticons declared him as their new leader. Assault on the Autobots Shortly after being declared the Decepticons' true leader, Galvatron witnessed Unicron devouring both of Cybertron's moons. Galvatron cursed Unicron for destroying Cybertron's Moons, stating that they rightfully belonged to him. Unicron responded by torturing Galvatron's mind with a powerful telepathy. After being tortured, Galvatron, along with a few other Decepticons, went to Earth and attacked the Autobots. Galvatron chased the Autobots into space and attempted to destroy their ships. He managed to destroy the ship that contained Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots inside. To prevent the other Autobots from being destroyed by Galvatron, Ultra Magnus used the Emergency Separation. This caused 3/4th of the ship to separate from the main part of the ship. Not suspecting a thing, Galvatron destroyed the lower portion of the ship, believing that both the Autobots and the Matrix were destroyed. But Unicron knew that the Autobots, and the Matrix, were still alive and intact, so he tortured Galvatron with another powerful telepathy for failing. Acquiring the Matrix When Galvatron asked why he was being tortured, Unicron told him that the Autobots are alive and are currently hiding on the Planet of Junk. After getting the information, Galvatron, along with a small army of Decepticons launched an assault on the Autobots while they were repairing their ship. Ultra Magnus attempted to open the Matrix, but it wouldn't open. After being denied the Matrix, Galvatron commanded the Sweeps to kill Ultra Magnus. Upon Magnus' death, Galvatron acquired the Matrix, and decided to use the Matrix to enslave Unicron. Betraying Unicron Knowing that Galvatron had betrayed him, Unicron transformed into his robot mode and decided to slowly destroy Cybertron while Galvatron witnessed the destruction. Knowing that Cybertron was about to perish, Galvatron decided to join the fight and attacked Unicron, but was grabbed and eaten. When the Autobots managed to get inside Unicron, Hot Rod got separated from the others and eventually encountered Galvatron. Fighting Hot Rod At first, Galvatron wanted to help the Autobots destroy Unicron, but Unicron tortured Galvatron's mind again and told him to destroy Hot Rod and then, the Matrix. Hot Rod decided to use speed and stealth to fight Galvatron, but was grabbed and nearly choked to death. Galvatron gloated to Hot Rod about how pitifully easy Autobots died; first Optimus Prime, then Ultra Magnus (though he didn't know that Ultra Magnus was repaired and revived), and finally Hot Rod. It seemed that Galvatron was about to kill Hot Rod, but Hot Rod grabbed the Matrix, and was transformed into Rodimus Prime. He was proven to be more than a match for Galvatron and proceeded to throw Galvatron out of Unicron. Rodimus then uses Matrix to eradicate Unicron, finally killed him while Galvatron himself still hurling somewhere to the outer space. Aftermath Now leaderless and forced off Cybertron by the Autobots, the Decepticons retreated to the ruined world of Chaar, where they bickered and fought amongst each other over their limited energon resources. Galvatron's Unicron-created lieutenants, Cyclonus and Scourge, set out to find their leader. Using the information stored in Unicron's memory banks, they traced Galvatron to the planet Thrull. They found him immersed in a pool of lava-like plasma, and rescued him only to discover that the plasma had seeped into Galvatron's head casing and the heat had permanently damaged his "metaprocessor", causing him to go irreversibly insane. During this period, Galvatron was faced with Starscream returned in the form of a ghost. When the Hate Plague began to sweep the universe, Galvatron was able to avoid infection initially, teaming up with the resurrected Optimus Prime in order to recover a protective alloy that would shield the user from the plague's effects. Somewhat ironically, when Galvatron first saw the effects of the Plague at the Morgans' lab, he uttered that the infected Autobots and some of his fellow Decepticons had "all gone mad," and that said lab with the infected Transformers was no place for him. However, he became infected in the process of recovering the alloy, but was eventually cured along with all of the other victims of the plague when Optimus Prime unleashed the power of the Matrix. It also seemed that Galvatron may have actually been cured of his own inherent insanity, as he refused to continue the conflict there and then, and shook Prime's hand, saying that he had earned his respect. A year later, however, in 2007, the short truce ended as Galvatron formulated a new plan. Although appearing quite coherent throughout the scheme, it was truly his most insane yet - rejecting notions of conquest, Galvatron now sought the utter destruction of both Cybertron and Earth. To this end, he dispatched his troops to Cybertron, in order to recover the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Failing to do so, a plasma energy explosion sent the Autobots—possessing the key—and his Decepticons to the planet Nebulos. While the Cyclonus-led Decepticons sought to reclaim the key and return to Cybertron, he led the main attack force on Cybertron. Victorious on Cybertron, Galvatron had a colossal rocket engine constructed on the planet's surface, which propelled Cybertron into Earth's orbit (for the second time during the Transformers television series). His troops soon returned from Nebulos with the key, but in their absence, they had become binary-bonded to the planet's organic inhabitants as Headmasters and Targetmasters - a union which Galvatron thoroughly objected to, threatening to destroy the Nebulons immediately. Nebulon leader Lord Zarak, however, was able to stay Galvatron's hand, as he now possessed the Plasma Energy Chamber key. Galvatron then used the key to open the chamber, releasing the energy with the intent of driving the Earth's sun supernova, destroying both planets. Galvatron and the other Decepticons then attempted to flee inside Scorponok, but a tendril of plasma energy struck the giant craft, sending the Decepticons hurtling off into deep space. Spike Witwicky and the Autobot-allied Nebulons were subsequently able to foil Galvatron's scheme and use the excess solar energy to re-energise Cybertron, restoring its Golden Age, but Galvatron was not finished yet, and began his plans for the future, proclaiming that the Decepticons would build a more powerful planet and use it to rule the galaxy. However, as this was the end of the American cartoon series, Galvatron's future plans never came to light. In the live-action films Galvatron appears as the tertiary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction, voiced by Frank Welker. Created by KSI using technology extracted from Megatron's severed head, he is originally intended by CEO Joshua Joyce to resemble Optimus Prime. However unknown to any of the humans, their tampering re-activated Megatron's spark within and he began to influence the humans to create and entire army of transformers so he would eventually hack them and rebuild his Decepticon army. He also learned of an ancient Cybertronian weapon called a "seed" which could cyberform an entire city on it's own which he desired to replicate into more but found himself under human control and renamed Galvatron. He is first deployed when Joshua is forced by Harold Attinger to activate him and send him against Optimus Prime and his team, though Galvatron proves highly effective he also proves uncontrollable as he smashes through cars and even speaks which Joshua claims shouldn't be possible. Galvatron was then called back once Attinger sent in Lockdown to handle Optimus. Later when the Autobots escaped with the Seed, Galvatron activated his army and attacked Hong Kong with the intent on retrieving the seed. However his army was destroyed by the combined efforts of the Autobots and Dinobots and once Attinger and Lockdown were killed by Optimus, Galvatron retreated into Lockdown's ship, vowing to one day return and end Optimus claiming to have been "reborn". Trivia *Galvatron becomes Pooh's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. *Galvatron will become Tino's new enemy in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *Galvatron is voiced by Leonard Nimoy in the Transformers: The Movie, and by Frank Welker in Transformers: Generation 1. **Frank Welker also provided the voice of Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction. *Megatron in the second live-action Transformers film was originally going to be named Galvatron after his resurrection. He kept his original name, however, to avoid any confusion. **However, he eventually named Galvatron in fourth movie, as he eventually gained powerful body thanks to humans whom uses his spark to make an artificial transformer that called Galvatron, effectively revive/evolve him in process much like Unicron did to Megatron in other versions. *Most incarnations of Galvatron are either white or purple with some exceptions. Gallery Galatron.jpg|Galvatron in the original animated film, "The Transformers: The Movie" Galvatron -Cybertron-.png|Galvatron in Transformers: Cybertron Galvatron.jpg|Galvatron in the live-action films 480.jpg|Galvatron's truck form in the live-action films Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Logan's enemies Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Decepticons Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Robots Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Devil Knights Category:Deceased characters Category:Laser-Users Category:Usurpers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Transformers Characters Category:Servants of Unicron Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Legion of Cartoon Villains members Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains